magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 4
Chapter four------------------ A sharp white light was all Phil and Chief could see Phil began to scream as he felt himself being stretched until Wallop The car landed into a beach of sand the sun was brighter than before and the noise of waves was all the two could hear “Where the hell are we” Phil asked “How do I know” Master Chief replied before opening the door getting out “Hello...” Master Chief yelled “Anyone here” Master Chief turned around to Phil still in the car “Great we are alone” He laughed “No were not” Phil said with fear pointing behind Master Chief He turned around to see a tall man wearing a white robe and hat with a grey long beard looking at him “Hello there my name is Gandalf” The man said ' ' Meanwhile in Sleeping beauty’s castle Mickey was perched on the stolen Iron throne in one of his many castle rooms drinking a small glass of whisky the door to the slowly creaked open in ran in Minnie Mouse “Mickey, Mickey” she said running into the room “How the hell did you slip past my guards “Please take me back” “NO” he angrily replied “Please don’t marry Beauty” “I am” he roared “Please in the name of Walt Disney” Mickey looked at Minnie will evil in his eyes he made a fist and stared into minnie’s eyes “Don’t you say his name in vain or else” He threatened “I’m sorry Mickey but your destiny is to marry me and only me” “That’s a lie” “Walt wanted us to be together” “No he didn’t” Mikey screamed before smacking Minnie across the face making her bleed she cried slightly whilst looking at Mickey. He began to smack her again making her fall to floor he proceed to keep punching repeatedly until she lost consciousness. Suddenly Sir Bart burst into the door “Sir i heard…” He said before seeing Minnie lying in a small pool of her own blood “...Is she dead” “ No Take her to her hut” He demanded Sir Bart proceeded to drag Minnie back to her hut ' ' Meanwhile at the Wayne Manor the party began raging on continuing to drink and celebrate their freedom. Sandor was talking to Laura croft “so honey how you escape” he flirted “Me and Doctor T.C over there with the help of Harley Quinn” “Your a very different girl aren't you” “ And you are a strange man” She Laughed before walking off back to her small group of friends. “I’m having no luck friend” Sandor said after turning to face E.T. Batman began to walk towards Sandor “Getting Along with everyone?” he asked “Stu is weird, all the ladies rejected me Art and Hellboy are ok but that’s about it haven't chatted to everyone yet” “Good to hear… Our Army is building slowly but surely” “I just want revenge for Poison Ivy i want to kill that dog that ripped her throat out” Sandor cursed “All in good time” Batman replied Suddenly all the conversations seemed to stop as one began to grow louder ' ' “You're a mindless pile of shit, you know that?” Screened Hellboy whilst standing over Tyreese who was sitting down “I’m just telling the truth” Tyreese said “Disney ain’t going to go down as easy as you think and your fools if you think we can honestly take them down” Hellboy shouted “Calm the fuck down hellboy” Screamed Don “no, you don’t understand what they can do I saw those heartless bastards tear a young girl to pieces after me and her escaped they caught us and brutally killed her and made me watch they have a huge army, strong magic there's not a chance we can win” “Your a coward “ Tyreese laughed Hellboy looked at Tyreese bluntly before pushing him off the chair and onto the floor he bent down and began smacking him repeatedly in the face both Don and Art ran over quickly dragging Hellboy away “Take him to the cells” Batman demanded before storming out of the Party room. T.C ran over to tyreese to check his injury whilst Don, Art and Stu dragged Hellboy to the cells. ' ' Back at sleeping beauty’s castle Mickey sat in the Iron Throne again peacefully reading a book of spells a small bearded old man sat on a stool in front of him “So Merlin this here says it can stop ageing” Mickey asked “Yes sir it’s quite an easy spell I just need the liver of dragon” “ Because that sounds easy” The door to the room swung open Sir Bart came in “Sir the priest you wanted to talk to has arrived” he said “Good let him in, Merlin you may leave but make sure that hologram video call spell is worked out” Mickey demanded “Yes sir” Merlin stated before leaving the room with Sir Bart as they exited a small priest entered “Hello father...” Mickey greeted “My king” The priest said before bowing “No need for that now, so father what do I call you what’s you real name” “I wasn’t blessed with one really well some people call me” He paused “Never mind” “No go on what do people call you” Mickey asked “Well I had a incident when I married Arial and people ended up calling me erm… Boner” “Boner” Mickey yelled before bursting out into complete laughter The Priest began to feel uncomfortable “Ok Boner listen here I shall be wedded in 5 days to the beautiful sleeping beauty or Aurora I will not be married by the name of God but in the name of Walt Disney, You will cut the boring stuff and make sure you don’t get a boner in my wedding is that clear” “Crystal sir” Boner replied ' ' Back at the wayne Manor Batman sat sulking on the stairs Alfred walked over to him “Sir I just spoke to Valerie and there is no signed of Bob, Phil, Daryl or Master Chief” “What do your mean there just gone” He asked “Yeah not sure why they left” Batman put in head in his hands and looked to the floor “I’ll go check with Valerie around the perimeter” Alfred began to walk to the main doors he opened them slowly before gasping “Oh god” Alfred said before a bullet smacked him right in his forehead killing him his body fell backwards batman looked up in horror to see through the half open door a tank with multiple disney’s on it and a holographic floating image of Mickey Mouse “Hello Bitches” Mickey Laughed ------Chapter 5-----